


The End is also the Beginning. (IronDad fanfic)

by juliette_1004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Baby Morgan, Co-Parenting, F/M, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Irondad, Jealous Peter, Left out Peter, Mama Pepper, Mute Tony Stark, No Thanos, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Sick Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Supportive May Parker, Thor went for the head, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, aunt nat, because the ending sucks, rewriting endgame, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: What if Tony and Peter became father and son before End Game happened?Peter was snapped and Tony return to earth leaving half of his life in Titan.*********Time travel huh..He's crying.. yet again.Sniffling he takes the frame with him to his workstation. He places it there as a reminder of what he lost. What he will fight to get back. Even if it means making something impossible.. possible.It'll be a miracle to bring the dead back to life.If that's what it takes.. then so be it.Whatever it takes.Tony lifts the frame again kissing the the photo before cracking his fingers and neck.For Peter.*****
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

It's done.. it's over..

They lost..

_He_ lost..

Tony wakes up and he felt empty. He lost half his weight and from being stuck in that spaceshift floating into nothingness but it was as if he was still there. Floating into nothing.

"What's with him? You did not lose anyone! Pepper is still here, Rhodey is here and even your driver is still here! I fucking lost my whole family here so can you just be with us and think of what to do here!" Clint says almost screaming.

Steve stops him from charging at Tony who just sits on his wheelchair, still hook up into his nutrition bag because even after waking up finally in earth and not in an empty spaceshit, he couldn't eat.

"Clint you have no _fucking_ idea what you're talking about." Rhodey says glaring at Clint. This time Natasha stops Rhodey from charging at a still angry Clint. 

"We all lost something from this war Clint. Calm down. Tony... even Tony.." Steve says but he couldn't name anyone for Tony. Anyone who Tony could've lost. Maybe Clint was right. Tony already lost his parents. Pepper and Rhodey are here.. so why?

"See Cap, there's none! All he can offer us is any idea to fix this shit up but here he looks like a dead man, mourning for nothing!" Rhodey had it, he push pass Natasha's grip and punching Clint square on the face.

"You have no fucking idea. You have _no_ right to say that." Rhodey says and Tony smirks then he chuckles making everyone froze even Clint who's already on his feet wanting to hit Rhodey back but he stills. Staring at Tony who's clutching his stomach and laughing. A broken laugh that turns into sobs. 

"Tones.." Rhodey approach him and he brushes him off. Tony stands up on shaky legs grabbing the IV needle off.

"Tones don't--!"

"I have nothing to offer you, Clint." Clint stills. Tony never calls anyone by their name especially not him. It was always Legolas or birdbrain. When he's serious it'll be Barton but never.. Clint.

"We lost, _you_ were not there. No team. No Avengers. Actually, there's no _WE_.. not even close to it. You're right though.. I may have been mourning for nothing.." Tony walks away tears falling down his face and he didn't bother to hide them. Like he didn't even felt them pour out his browns that are now turning darker. He walks away brushing Rhodey's hand which is trying to help him. He walks away from the people whom he'd thought were once his family. He walks away from the people who betrayed and abandoned him and he walks away from himself.

How can he be here?

How can he still breathe and even walk?

How can he be alive when...

when he loss half of him in Titan?

  
"What the fuck is that?!" Clint screams kicking one chair down. Rhodey sighs, glaring back at the their old team.

The people who betrayed his bestfriend. 

"You're wrong Clint. Tony lost. He lost _you_." Clint stills looking up at Rhodey who meet his glaring blues with sympathy. 

"He lost you, Steve, Natasha, Sam even Vision." Rhodey smiles sadly. "When you left him to die in Siberia. Betrayed him and almost killing him." Rhodey felt numb while the rest of them looked at Steve who looks down, hands clenching into fists.

"He came back like he always does. He always comes back from the dead but that time. He came back alive but something in him died then because he lost his family." Rhodey says still standing still, looking at the people who he once called brothers and sister. He shakes his head and then a memory made him smile. A smile that's too sad all of them felt it. Like someone all punch them in the gut.

"Then someone came. It was not me not even Pepper. If you've actually cared enough, you would have known that Pepper and him are no longer together then. They just recently got back together. I was in Iraq and he has no one with him. Nobody. No one but Peter."

"Peter?" Natasha finally speaks. There is someone in Tony's life that she doesn't know about. She doesn't even know that he broke up with Pepper. Her. Natasha Romanov not knowing is something almost impossible but maybe not. Since after siding in with Steve. She broke connection with Tony. She felt the guilt eating her up for betraying her friend and she knows Tony didn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve his friendship.

"Who is Peter? Who is he to Tony?" Steve asks and then suddenly Friday spoke.

 _"Irondad protocol activated. Codename:Spiderson."_ Friday says and Rhodey's eyes widens at the ceiling.

"What Friday? What protocol?" Rhodey asks but it was too late. A virtual screen pops out from the center of the table. Everyone saw him. The first thing they see was a bright brown eyed and wide toothy grin, kid. 

"He's.. a kid." Clint says.

"Peter.." Rhodey says his name and his eyes tears up.

Then the video plays.

_"Hello I'm Peter Parker. I made this protocol just recently because Mr. Stark kept forgetting to explain to people who I am to him! Can you believe it? Ow!"_ A notebook was thown at his head.

 _"Did you just call me 'that' again?!"_ Tony yells from somewhere and the kid in the camera laughs.

_"I'm making a vlog please just let me finish this."_

_"What's that?"_ Tony shows up in the camera. Everyone of them looked surprise at what they saw. A different Tony. A completely different one from the one who was sitting with them just a minute ago. This Tony is not even the same Tony who's with them before the civil war shit.

This Tony was smilling ear to ear. Bright brown eyes the same exact bright browns as the boy. 

_"A vlog."_ Peter rolls his eyes and Tony wipes his hand over the boy's face which made Peter laugh out again.

 _"Your hand's dirty!"_ And sure enough there was greese stains on his cheeks from Tony's fingers.

 _"Just tell me what this is for. Is this an homework because if it is not, go back to the table young man and we have to finish your suit first."_ Tony smiles at the kid who's pouting and trying to wipe his cheek.

 _"It's for you! Someone questioned me and I don't like it okay."_ Peter pouts more and his baby face makes him look even more younger. If that is possible.

_"For me? Questioned what?"_

_"That guard from the groundfloor asked who I am to you so I'm making this video to anyone who questions that."_ Tony sighs grabbing the camera from the kid and placing it on the table but it was still facing them. Tony grabs a couple of baby wipes he keeps in the drawers just in case Peter makes a mess. He takes one and wipes the greese off the kid's face.

_"Stop it, I can do it on my own!"_

_"Stop moving, bud."_

_"I'm not a baby, **Dad**!"_

Everyone stills and they all look at Rhodey who's smiling at the video with tears streaming down his face.

_"You are and you'll always will be if you don't stop whining like a 5 year old."_

_"Am not!"_ Tony chuckles ruffling Peter's hair. 

_"Really mature, kid."_ Tony drapes an arm over the kid's shoulder and they walk towards the door.

_"Can we have cheese burgers tonight?"_

_"Your Aunt will kill me if she finds out what I feed you."_

_"Please Dad! Please!"_ Peter whines again and Tony laughs this time. 

_"Not a baby huh?"_

_"No! Of course not."_ Tony drops a kiss on his forehead which made Peter grin up at him. 

_"That's a yes?"_

_"Fine, but you need to eat like a salad or something."_ Then they were gone.

Like Peter was.. 

"Dad? The Tony Stark? A.. A Dad? No way.." Clint says voice shaking.

_"Hello I'm back!"_ Then another video plays showing a sniffling boy. Red nose, flush cheeks and a fever patch with ironman cartoon printed on it. Making him look younger than he already is.

 _"I'm Peter Parker, I'll show you this time Mr. Stark being my Dad and it usually is much more evident when I'm sick.."_ Peter sniffles again. _"Which I am now."_ His voice hoarse and breaking.

_"You're vlogging again? You're sick Pete, put that damn camera down."_

_"You can't swear in front of me Aunt Pepper and May says so."_ Peter points out while placing the camera on the table showing both of them as Tony place a breakfast tray on the side of the bed. 

_"You'll film this?"_ Tony raise an eyebrow at the camera and sighs.

_"Why not? It's my daily vlog, Dad."_

_"Where are the other vlogs then? Please don't tell it's in Youtube or I swear to Thor, Pete."_ Tony helps him sit up propping two pillows at his back for support. 

_"No! Friday and Karen has them. This vlog is different because it's in my IronDad folder."_ Peter grins and Tony sighs, glaring at the camera one last time before grabbing the bowl of chicken soup. 

_"I can eat on my own, Dad."_ Peter says and then sneezing. Tony was able to cover the bowl with his hand just in time. 

_"S'rry.."_ Peter grabs some tissues and wiped his nose. 

_"If you want to snot all over your food then be my guest."_ Tony says but Peter just whine, kicking his legs but giving in and opening his mouth as Tony feeds him. Even blowing on the spoon.

"Tony who has germaphobia. Who's even afraid of a freaking sneeze is taking care of a sick kid." Natasha finally spoke. Stunned at the video they are watching. 

Then the video shuts off and turn to another scene again. Peter was wearing his spiderman suit. 

"T-That boy?!" Steve steps forward as if that'll give him a closer look on what's in front of them. 

"He's spiderman? That kid?" Steve asks and Rhodey wipes his face nodding. 

"Yes.."

"Holy.. shit." Clint almost falls back but he kept it together. 

  
_"Hey Daaaaaaddd!!"_ Peter jumps and climbs up the ceiling. Sitting upsidedown. 

_"Yep?"_ Tony says while fixing some wiring in his Ironman suit. Not looking up at Peter in his spiderman suit without a mask.

 _"Dad! Hey Daaaad!"_ Peter whines crossing his arms. 

_"What?"_ Tony replies again with the same monotone not looking up at him.

 _"Misteeeeer Stark!"_ Tony froze. Dropping all of his tools and taking off his safety goggles so he can look up at his whining teen. 

_"I **dare** you to say that again." _

_"Well at least now you're paying attention."_ Peter lowers down using one thread of his spiderweb just enough to meet Tony's upsidedown face. Or rather his.

 _"You promised me after patrol. We will continue watching the walking dead. You won't let me watch alone remember? Because I'm not old enough to watch it without 'adult' supervision."_ Peter did the air quotes on adult and Tony raise an eyebrow and sniffs. 

_"Well I'm glad you're asking permission."_

_"I can't watch it even if I try. Friday won't let me."_ Peter crossing his arms again and pouts. Tony chuckles at his pout, flipping open a virtual monitor to shut off everything in the lab.

 _"Fine, let's go."_ Peter cheers back flipping next to Tony who's already walking out of the lab.

 _"I'll make some popcorn!"_ Peter runs out saying that and Tony just shakes his head. 

  
"Spiderman is a kid?! A kid that we fought in the airport?! Why would Tony bring his _son_ in a fight?!" Clint exclaims and Steve shakes his head in disbelief.

"The kid is not _biologically_ his. That kid is also already running around in Queens fighting crime in a glorified pajamas. Tony took him in to train with him so he won't go around doing something that will eventually ki.. and well.." Rhodey couldn't say the word and all of them looks back at the screen where it was frozen to Tony having an arm around the Peter, kissing his head. 

"Well.. one of the people who are willing to side in with Tony. He knew it was the most stupidest idea ever to bring a kid along but he put on some ground rules for that kid and he's not just any kid. He's a kid with superpowers. A good kid really. Really loud though. Very _very_ talkative. He'll blast our ears off with his motormouth and Tony will not mind it one bit. He changed when he met that boy. We joked that he's like a _Dad_ to the boy one day and Peter went along with it and called him Dad. It kinda stuck to them and of course.. because it's true. Tony became his.. Dad. Tony can't even stand it anymore when Peter calls him any other name other than that." Rhodey smiles at the image and everyone was loss for words. 

_"Colonel Rhodes, Boss is overdosing with sleeping pills!"_ Friday exclaims from the coms and then there were series of curses from them. Rhodey and all of them quickly rushing out of the room.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Rhodey yells out. 

_"In Peter's room!"_ Friday says and Rhodey turns to the hallway and went to the room right next to Tony's. 

"Tony!! What the _fuck_ are you doing?! Spit it out!!" Rhodey finds Tony lying on Peter's bed an empty bottle of sleeping pills in hand and Tony sobbing on the pillow.

"Pete?" Tony calls out and Rhodey shobs two fingers in his mouth, with Steve pulling Tony's thinned figure in a sitting position. Pushing his head down while Rhodey push two fingers down his throat, Tony coughs out gagging and thrasing on the bed but then Clint and Natasha came holding him firm until he throws up most of the undigested white pills. Throwing up all over himself and on the bed. 

"Stop! L'me go!" Tony pushes them away but Rhodey's immediately back to his side before he tips over. Tony coughs and coughs wiping his mouth from the acidic taste.

"Need't see.. Pete.. wh-why'd you.." Tony coughs again and those coughs turn to cries, Rhodey pulling him against him.

Everyone else couldn't look at him. Their old friend who never dared to show his weakness to them is crying out in anguish. A cry that's bursting out of his chest and lungs. Enough to make them heave.

They look around the room instead. The navy blue starwars themed wall paper and even a black ceiling with tiny glowing stars. Some tiny bulbs of light forming a constellation that they would've guess as Peter's zodiac sign. There are framed and signed Starwars posters on the walls and then there's a cork board over the boy's study area. And that board was not filled with homework but they are filled with photos of Peter. Peter and Tony. Even solo pictures of Tony in the lab or sleeping on the couch. Eyes darting everwhere they found the sweatshirt with a midtown logo on it on the bed and it's wet with tears.. 

"C-call.. somebody call Helen. S-Steve help me.. help me carry him." Tony passes out not even a minute later and he slumps into a deadweight into Rhodey's arms.

"I.. I'm sorry.." Clint says as he help carry Tony's unconscious form.

"Save it Barton. The man you're saying sorry to just passed out trying to kill himself." Rhodey says pushing his hand off as he place Tony's arm around his shoulders and Steve did the same to the other arm. Steve can carry him alone but he doubts Rhodey will let him. 

They got to the medbay and flush Tony's thinned out stomach. They hooked him up with more nutrition bags and without a choice. Helen had to give him a feeding tube while he's passed out.

Pepper came not looking so good herself. 

"Hey.." Rhodey hugs her and she looks around what's left of the Avengers who're either sitting on the floor or standing by the hallway where Tony's room was. 

"How is he?" Pepper asks wipping her eyes. 

"He's out of danger. Helen and Philip hook him up to a feeding tube after flushing the rest of the pills out of his stomach." Rhodey explains and Pepper nods. 

"Good. Helen should feed him a lot because when he wakes up he'll fight tooth and nail again when I feed him anything." Pepper then faces the Avengers. 

"I don't think he can help you in this state. Why don't we all rest and call it a day?" Pepper suggested. Natasha approach her being the closest to Pepper.

Well before..

"Peter.. he also.." She couldn't finish her sentence and Pepper looks down eyes flooding with tears but she didn't let it fall. 

Pepper nods at her.

"Tony said that kid is going to a fieldtrip. He saw the alien spaceship.. and sneak in there with Tony. Tony tried to get him away but those two are like two peas in a pod. So alike. So stubborn. Tony only told me one thing. Well cried... really. His nightmares ever since going back is the same. Peter.. dying in his arms. Tony clung to what remains of him and his clothes with Peter's.. dust.. were the only thing we can burry." Pepper says wiping her cheeks when she notice that the tears she was holding in were already falling. 

"Peter is _our_ kid and he died because he wanted to help his Dad save the world when no one else would." That strike something to Natasha and the others.

"He's the only one who stayed by his side and he died at age 14 because of that." All of them grimaces at the number and Clint even curse under his breath. 

"C'mon.." Rhodey wraps an arm around Pepper.

"If you will all wait for Tony to be ready for another war.. you might need to settle back to your old rooms here in the compound. We didn't touch your rooms if you're wondering. Also.. if you don't want to do anything about this and just move on and go.. we won't be surprise if you leave him again. You did it once and you almost killed him that time too." Rhodey says aiding Pepper away. 

Leaving them without words to say because Pepper was right. 

It took two days for Tony to wake up and Pepper and Rhodey were next to him. 

_"Hey this Day 203! I will be cooking with Tony Stark yes. Ironman himself--ew Dad! Stop it!"_ Peter whines but he squeals out laughing when Tony kisses his cheek. 

_"You got flour on my hair!"_ Tony laughs while Peter avoids his flour covered hand. 

_"You really did it now!"_ Peter laughs grabbing some whipcream in his hand and wiping it on Tony's face. 

_"Not so fast, Underroos!"_ Tony grabs some whipcream off his face and wipe it on Peter face. Catching him from his waist tickling his side until he gave up and let Tony wipe his whole face with more whipcream. He can easily over power Tony but when he's here he always forgets he has superstrength. The means to use his powers are gone when his Dad is with him. He feels safe and he doesn't have to use them. He is just a kid and not Spiderman.

"Tony..hun one more." Pepper points a spoon with some porridge on it and he opens his mouth. 

Tony didn't see the fight in him to just not eat anymore. That was when Rhodey gave him his starkpad with Peter's daily vlogs playing continuously. Like a toddler who needs nursery rhymes or cartoons as distraction so they can sit still and eat.

Tony watches Peter and himself like he's being transported back to those times. When all seems to be happy. He smiles at the scene when Peter laughs out. His loud squeaking cackles are echoing through the speakers.

Tony's eyes dark, red, swollen and bruised looks up at Rhodey. 

"Yes Tones, he's fucking adorable." Rhodey smiles big and Tony nods. 

"It's been the 5th day since he woke up and he hasn't spoken one word." Bruce says to Helen and Philip. Philip Cho is Helen's husband and also Tony's shrink.

"Psychosomatic Mutism. He is in shock. The need to hold back and coop it all up within him. Hiding from the reality made him lose his voice. The trauma.. all the trauma he's been through just got to him. PTSD is not enough anymore, I guess. Peter took something from Tony when he died.. and we will probably never get it back anymore." Philip says eyeing Tony's charts. 

"At least he's eating now." Helen says to Philip. 

"Small miracles.." Philip sighs. 

"If Rhodey didn't think of Peter's vlogs as a distraction he probably still be in a feeding tube until now." Bruce says and then he looks back when he heard footsteps. 

"How is he?" Natasha came wearing casual clothing for once. A brown tank top and jeans. 

"Different." Bruce almost says in a whisper and all of them looks through the glass window eyeing a Tony Stark they couldn't recognize.

* * *

  
"Hey man.. can we.. um.. talk? I guess you can't really do the talking part though." Clint came to Tony's room. Pepper left for awhile to fix what's happening in their company with half of their employees gone. Rhodey is sleeping in a couch nearby snoring softly while Tony's sitting up on his bed. Hook up in IV bags while he watch Peter's vlogs.

This time it was a quiet vlog. A long 3 hours vlog just him and Peter tinkering with his Ironman suit.

"Tony?" Tony looks up at Clint and Clint frowns at his eyes. They were dead. Like an empty shell of a man.

Nothing. 

"Can I.. teach you sign language?" Tony blinks at him and then Clint lifts his hand up placing it over his chest above his heart and making a circle motion around his chest.

"Sorry.." He says while signing. Tony places his Starkpad down and as if he was in for it. Clint smiles. Tony's listening.

"I lost my kid too.. my kids Tony. My three little ones. Cooper is like a year younger than Peter was.." Clint smiles sadly and signed sorry again.

"Sorry.." then he signs with two hands this time. "I know what you feel." He says while signing. 

"Let me help you reach out and we'll think of a way to bring our kids back. _Together_. Together this time for sure. We will not leave you. I will be here." He signs slowly and talks slowly while signing. Tony was watching him and as if some light shines a bit back to his dead eyes he lift his hand and Clint takes it as quickly as he could. He takes his thin hand in both his hands. Holding tight.

"I'm _so_ fucking sorry, Tony. I'm so _so_ sorry this has to happen to us. To our kids. I'm sorry we abandoned you. I'm sorry we left. I'm sorry for betraying you. So _please_.. let me make up to you and this time. This time for sure.. we will win. We'll get our kids back." 

_"I love you Dad!"_ Peter suddenly screams laughing from the speakers and Tony's heart monitor speeds up.

Then he nods. 

"Thank you.." Clint wipes his face because he knows he's crying but he lets it be. He started teaching Tony that day the basic sign language until a month later.

A month later Tony is more fluent than he was in sign language. 

Three months later Tony was out of the medbay after gaining some weight back.

Almost a year later and they were now sitting back where they all started. In the meeting room. This time though.. Tony still.. doesn't speak. Not that it bothers any of them. If Clint or Natasha didn't interpret for him, Friday will.

As long as Tony wanted to communicate. This time he can speak to them. Rhodey even learn how to read sign language but he couldn't do much but at least he can understand. The same with Pepper.

Tony still watches Peter's vlogs even if he already watch some of them over and over again. 

"So.. what's the plan?" Rhodey asks and Tony looks up at them like he doesn't recognize them. Steve barely shows himself to him afraid to traumatize him even further. 

"We contacted Wakanda but without their king.. they are still mourning the loss of their king." Steve says. 

"Tony.." Natasha just walks in holding one cup of hot chocolate drink with tiny marshmallows in it. Peter's favorite. She hands it to Tony who smiles at her. She kisses his cheek and watch Tony drink the cup.. like how he always is.. silently.

Dr. Philip banned him from coffee because he couldn't calm down nor sleep because of it. He already has sleeping problems before and after his incident it became worst. So coffee was gone. His expensive coffee machines are gone. Tony didn't like that.

Natasha found a way to get his mind off to another warm drink. She watched all the videos too and research like how she's good at. She knows the Peter from the videos now and she knows how he makes his hot chocolate drink for him and his Dad. 

"I have theory." Bruce says.

"What is it?" Thor who just came back from Asgard sits on a the table wearing casual clothing. He's mad that he lost. He's mad at everything even when he already killed Thanos. He was late. Now he lost his friends. Some died.. some lived but.. he looks at Tony..

They were never the same anymore. 

"I killed him. The stones are gone what else can we do?" Thor says threading his hand through his short hair.

"Maybe we can create our own stones?" Bruce says and they look at him like he'd grown another head.

"Bruce really?" Rhodey lifts an eyebrow and he shrugs.

"What? Tony was able to create his own element. The stones are no different.. I think." Bruce looks at Tony who is now licking his lips after finishing half of his warm drink.

Tony signs.

"The stones have different elements fused into one space particles or what not. We don't have those or did I extract parts of the stones to identify its make up." Tony signs then proceeds to drink again.

"Well.. you're right.."

"Didn't the magic dude say anything?" Clint asks and Steve sighs.

"No words. Their sanctum is empty." Steve says. Tony looks around the hopeless looks of his team. He knew what they want to do it impossible. Bringing the dead back to life. Impossible really. It's beyond what science or even magic can do. 

  
Then suddenly a virtual monitor pops out with someone familiar. 

_Scott Lang.._

  
Scott Lang proposes an idea Tony knows is once again, impossible as bringing the dead to life. They talked about it again and again but unless he tries it.. 

He wouldn't know if it'll work.

  
Tony is in his Lab after almost a year. It's been so long that even Dum-E and U are surprised and happy to see their creator. Tony smiles a bit greeting his robots. 

Time travel huh..

He looks at the empty desk. It was untouched. Peter's books and his weird robot and some webfluid version blueprints were still scattered on the desk.

There's even a pair of worn out sneakers under the desk. The black converse was the shoes Tony replaced because it was so worn out. Tony gave him a custom made blue and red converse and those are the ones he's using well.. before he.. 

Tony blinks back the tears and he sniffs.

Now the old sneakers are there since Peter forgot to take it home... or it's already home.

Tony walks towards the desk and he saw a familiar picture. He smiles at the memory that floods in as he lifts the frame in his hand. Wiping the glass, his finger stopping at Peter's silly face. They were doing a photoshoot for his internship. It's supposed to be a cover for May but then May found out about spiderman and he just decided to keep the photo here. Tony was doing bunny fingers behind the kid and Peter was also doing the same. The fake certificate was being held by Peter and they didn't notice it was upsidedown. Tony chuckles.. without even a sound. Then he flinch when a there's something dripping on the frame. 

Tears..

He's crying.. yet again. 

Sniffling he takes the frame with him to his workstation. He places it there as a reminder of what he lost. What he will fight to get back. Even if it means creating something impossible.. possible. 

It'll be a miracle to bring the dead back to life.

If that's what it takes.. then so be it.

Whatever it takes.

Tony lifts the frame again kissing the the photo before cracking his fingers and neck. 

For Peter.

* * *

  
It worked.

He created time travel.

  
Yet he lost again. 

  
"Bring back Nat! Bring her back!" Tony signs frantically, hands flailing all over. 

He was tired of crying. 

Tired of losing.

Tired of death.

  
"Sorry.. I'm so sorry Tony.. It was supposed to be me." Clint's voice breaks, crying as he looks down at the stone in his hand. 

They lost.

  
"Tony, we'll bring her back. I will bring her back." Bruce sounded different. A little greener.. but he was in control.

For Nat. 

"She.. she always.. makes me my drink. She.." Tony wanted to tell more. Sign more.. but he was tired.

He wanted to tell them how she was always there when he feels like the void in his chest becomes a blackhole dragging him in without an escape. Aside from Pepper.

She was always the first to notice.

When he wants comfort that he thought he doesn't need. Nat will pull him in for a hug. A lazy time in the couch. Give him his hot chocolate when he craves for coffee. Makes him popcorn so they can watch a movie when he sneaks out of the bed room so he won't wake Pepper up from his nightmares. 

"She's.. my sister." He signs and Clint curses sobbing in his hands.

"We'll bring her back with the others. We have the stones! We'll get them all back!" Thor screams and then there was thunder and lightning. It rain for so long after that.

It took a day for Tony and Bruce to get up and finally create the gauntlet to hold the stones.

Bruce no.. the Hulk was the best candidate to wear the gauntlet. The radiation was too much for a normal human. Aside from Thor he was the best one. Thor wanted to do it but even he knew Bruce was right. Hulk is the best candidate.

"Bring them back." Tony signs. Tired.. he's so tired. He wanted everything to be over.

It's enough death..

His world is too dark already..

Bruce closes his eyes and think of everyone who died from the snap. Nat who sacrificed her life for this. He thinks of one thing and that's to bring everyone back who lost their lives in this war. 

One year.. one year felt longer. Every second felt so stretched out he couldn't take it anymore. His friends lost so many. His family.. his brothers.. he opens his eyes and looks at Tony.

His family. Bruce nods. 

He'll bring everyone back.

  
**Whatever it takes.**

  
Bruce screams and Hulk came. Hulk who was not even angry. He was screaming not from anger but it sounded more of a cry. He wears the gauntlet and screams some more..

  
**_Snap!_ **

It's done.


	2. Restart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's back! But.. it's only a year and not five.. 
> 
> There are still changes.. one major thing is Tony not being able to speak but is that only it?

**Restart**

* * *

  
There was an explosion and when Tony got out of his nanite suit, Bruce was aiding a red arm with Helen and Philip aiding him on a stretcher.

"Bruce!!"

"We got him." Helen says when they wheeled him out of the room together with some medical staff leaving a everyone stunned and unable to move.

"It's over?" Steve asks not sure if he should run and check on Bruce but he was still in shock that it was over. Frozen in place. Ia it over?

Then a ringing of a cellphone made them all jump.

"No.. " Clint jumps out of where he's standing answering the phone with Laura's name on it. He's sobbing even before answering it and Tony stares wide-eyed at him. 

Just as Clint's cries echoes through the silence a gold sparkling and cracking light shows up in the middle of the room. 

"Stark." It was the wizard and behind him walks a familiar red head.

"Hey.." 

"Nat!" Steve was first to hug her.

"Tasha! Shit shit, Tasha you fucking idiot!" Clint was quick to hug her once Steve is done and Tony stood there. Not sure if he'll be standing for longer because his knees feels so weak. Natasha pulls away from Clint's hug smiling with tears. She approach Tony and she hugs him and he breathes in her scent.

"There's someone here looking for you." She says when he pulls away. Kissing his cheek he moves out of the way and then Tony was tackled by a red and blue figure. He was down with somone heavy in his arms. His arms are full. 

_"Dad!!!"_ And he hears more crying. More and more crying. More so from him. 

"Dad, Dad.. Dad!" Peter curls in his lap and he pulls his son even more closer if that's possible.

"We.. we finally won." Thor was dumbfounded. Then more bright circles came. 

"Wow, being dead for a year? Somebody is gotta be shitting me." Sam walks out of the portal and behind him was Bucky.

"Somebody explain what's happening." Bucky came next.

"Sam! Buck!" Steve pulls them for a hug. Everyone was hugging and cheering but Tony couldn't move. He can't even open his eyes. He didn't want to open it only to realize he is dreaming, even if it's real.

He was really hoping it is real..  


"Dad..?" Tony blinks. Daring to open his eyes seeing Peter's face. Flush and covered with tears.. and.. dust.. Peter was covered in red dusts. Titan. Tony cups both sides of his face and his eyes widen. Peter.

Peter is here. He's in his arms like and just like before.. 

  
He's turning to dust! He must be.. no no no!!

 _Dust_..

"Dad breathe! S-Somebody please help!" Peter cries out. Tony was having a panic attack.

"Let me go, Dad. They need to help you. Dad _please!_ Dad!!" 

"Stark! Calm down!" Stephen kneels down frowning at Tony's state.

"What's happening to him?!" Sam asks and Natasha's already yelling at Friday to get Helen down there. 

Tony couldn't hear them. His ears are just ringing as he wipes Peter's cheeks. Trying to get rid of the red dirt. Peter scream at him sobbing and begging for Tony to look at him and breathe but instead his eyes were rolling back and he was out. 

Tony wakes up once again in his his private room down in the medbay. The room he stayed in for months. He blinks and the room was dark. 

He knew it.

He's dreaming.

Then something moves on his side. He blinks again, moving the duvet off and seeing a mop of brown curls. 

No..

No he's definitely still asleep. This is a dream..

Definitely a dream..

"Tony.. hun." Tony snaps his head to Pepper's voice. She's wiping her eyes. She's crying? His eyes were wide asking for clarification. Something.. he needs something. Anything!

"Shh.. breathe hun. It's real. He's here. It's over. He's back hun." Pepper says against his ear as he froze grabbing Pepper's arm and then her hand on his cheek. He looks back on his side again. Peter stirs. He's not covered in dust and dirt anymore. He's wearing Tony's old MIT sweatshirt and a pajama pants. 

"He's really here, hun." Tony shakes his head trembling as he lift his hand wanting to touch the kid that's clinging on him. He can't breathe. 

"It's okay Tony. Breathe. You'll pass out again." Pepper says kissing his temple. 

"Mm.." Peter stirs and he turns.

"Dad?" And wakes up, sitting up with his hair all over the place.

"You're awake! Dr. Strange said it's been a year then he said something about the stones, Thanos and the snap, Dad. Aunt May came to the compound crying and saying it's going crazy out there. Everyone who's supposed to be dead came back to life and--" Tony was hugging him. 

"Dad, you're okay right? We're okay.. you saved me. You always do. It's fine. I'm back. I'm okay.." Peter says hugging back.

"Peter.. um.. you have to know something." Pepper says and Tony just hides his face against Peter's shoulder.

"Aunt Pepper?" 

"Tony.. doesn't speak.. ever since you.." She couldn't finish her sentence not wanting for Tony to hear it and have another panic attack.

"Doesn't.. speak?" Peter's eyes widen and he trembles. Pulling away to cup Tony's cheeks. Tony is eyeing him back. Wide dark eyes. He'd definitely lost weight. Sunken cheeks and longer hair ending up in messy curls reassembling his own. His Dad.. doesn't look like his Dad at all.

Tony held both of those hands trembling on his cheeks. He sighs trying to push back the impending panic attack. 

He's not dreaming.. this has to be real.

"I'm real.." As if Peter understands, he answers him. Tears flooding in his red rimmed browns. Tony panics wiping his cheeks when those tears started falling down. He shakes his head hugging and kissing his son's cheeks and forehead but Peter just cries louder. Sobbing while staring at Tony. 

"I'm sorry..." Peter cries and Tony shakes his head signing big.

 _"No not that word! Not ever!"_ Peter sniffles eyeing Pepper with wide eyes.

"He says to not ever apologize to him. It's.. the last thing you said to him when you.. disappeared." Pepper explains and Peter turns his wide eyes back at Tony who wiping his cheeks again.

"But.. but.." Peter's lips trembles as he held back his tears. Tony shakes his head pressing his forehead over his son's.

"Dad.." Peter sniffs and Tony drops a long kiss over his forehead before Peter gets pulled in another hug. 

"Tony?" Natasha then came holding two mugs and Tony looks up at her like he's in another dream.

 _"Alive? Not a dream?"_ Tont signs and Peter stares at him as Tony not speaking is still sinking into him. 

"Yes, I'm alive. I'm not a ghost. It's not a dream." Natasha hands him a mug and she sat by the edge of the bed eyeing Peter. She smiles at him and handing him the other mug.

"Here, you must be Peter?" Peter nods taking the mug and eyeing it. 

"Um.. thanks." Peter says settling next to Tony and leaning his head over his arm as he quietly sips onto the warm hot chocolate.

"Now I get what you mean by two peas in a pod." Natasha says at Pepper who chuckles at her.

"Are you sure he's not biological yours, Stark?" Natasha asks and Tony smiles at Peter who looks up at him. Eyes a bit swollen. He drops another kiss on his forehead before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Let's leave them to rest, Nat." Pepper says getting up from her seat. Natasha nods. Tony places his mug down in the side table and Pepper hugs him. Pecking his lips before smiling at him.

"Rest. Friday is watching." She says and Tony rolls his eyes. 

"Hey." Natasha says hugging Tony too. 

_"Hey you yourself, Miss, I jump off a cliff for a damn stone."_ Tony signs making Natasha smirk.

"I know you guys will bring me back. It's for a good cost." Natasha says eyeing Peter who's eyeing them. Hiding against Tony's arm.

 _"Thanks but don't you ever die on me again."_ Tony signs and she smiles sadly.

"It'll take more than a stone to get rid off me, Tony. You know that. Good night." She hugs him again and Tony sighs rubbing her back.

  
The two ladies went out of the room and Tony looks down on Peter who's silently drinking his cocoa.

"She makes good cocoa. I can't believe blackwidow just made me some cocoa." Peter blushes placing his half empty drink next to Tony's on the bed side table. 

"Teach me." Peter sniffs wiping his eyes for the last time. 

"Sign language." He continues and Tony hasn't even digest it yet that his kid came back from the dead. 

Peter held back his tears and Tony started teaching him the alphabet first. Then common phrases like what Clint thought him the first time.

"Got it!" Peter finish his now cold drink. Stretching his arms out, yawning 

_"Tired? Let's sleep."_ Tony signs and this time Peter understood. He pushes Tony down to his Dad's surprise. Grabbing the duvet he places it over Tony first. He wiggles around first, tossing and turning before taking Tony's arm and placing a pillow over it. He lay down his head there and scootch over Tony's chest.

"Better.." Peter sighs, nuzzling over Tony's chest. Gripping a fist full of Tony's already wrinkled shirt. Tony pulls his son closer his hand gently stroking the curls he missed so much.

"Sleep, Dad." Tony's hand froze in his hair.

"I will not go anywhere. Not anymore. When you wake up.." Peter looks up smiling.

"I'll be right here. I promise." Tony wished for that to be true. Dropping a kiss over his son's head. He places his nose there. Breathing in the scent of the dull medbay shampoo but he knows it's Peter. His son. His son is here. He can rest.

"I love you, Dad." Peter says and Tony squeeze his eyes shut. His throat closing up as soon as he thought of the words he should've replied to his kid. 

He couldn't..

Instead he hugs him and kissing his head three times as a reply to Peter who hopefully understood him. Peter smiles before he finally went back to sleep.

Tony didn't want to sleep. He couldn't. An hour.. he was staring at Peter for an hour, watching him sleep. Watching him breathe. Alive. He just watch until his eyes finally gave in to his exhaustion. 

No.. no.. it's definitely a dream. If you wake up he'll be gone. 

_Keep an eye on him!_

Tony screams in his head but he couldn't stay awake. Not when his system is not 90% coffee anymore.

  
"Dad!" Tony blinks his dark eyes and air escape his dry lips when Peter jumps at him. 

"Hungry.." Peter says grinning at his Dad who stares at him.

"You're awake, Dad. Not a dream and I'm really really hungry!" Peter whines huffing as he burries his face against Tony's chest.

Tony signs and Peter stares at him. 

_"You're here?"_

"Yes Dad.. I'm here alive." He understood that. Tony asked him last night too when he woke up suddenly from a nightmare. Signing the same thing over and over. Friday was translating for him and the sign stuck to him. Tony's wide, red rimmed dark eyes strike him. The tears hurt him. 

"And hungry!" Peter whines again earning a smile from the man. Tony sits up with Peter in his arms. 

_"Let's eat."_ Tony signs, Peter nods understanding the basic signs.

Peter hop out of bed but he got tangled with the sheets and face planted on the floor.

Tony quickly got out of bed checking Peter.

"Ow.." Peter says and then bursting out laughing.

 _"You okay?! You hurt?!"_ Tony signs hands shaking. Helping Peter up to his feet and checking him from head to toe.

"I'm okay, Dad. Just clumsy." Peter scratches his bed head laughing again at Tony's raised eyebrow. The sound of Peter's laughter making his chest fill with warmth that felt foreign within him. He felt that before. Before Peter went away..

 _"You sure?"_ Tony signs and Friday translates. 

"Yes! Let's go Dad." Peter grabs his hand and drags him out of the medbay room. 

He was confident and was familiar with the place but not familiar that their once empty living area was filled with Avengers who are laughing and lounging around. Peter froze and he quickly hides behind Tony. 

"The Avengers are here?" Peter asks peeking from behind Tony who blinks at him and then his team who just stop what their doing to stare at him. 

"Tones!" Rhodey was first to approach him.

"Why did you get out of your room? Are you okay now?" Rhodey asks and Tony sniffs tilting his head at his worried bestfriend. 

_"Peter's hungry."_ He signs and everone then turns to the curls that are sticking out from behind Tony.

"H-Hey? I-I'm Peter?" Peter peeks again and Rhodey yanks him out of his hiding place.

"Pete.." and hugs him.

"Uncle Rhodey?" Peter hugs back unsure of what to feel. He was really dead for so long huh? 

"I missed you, kiddo." Rhodey chuckles ruffling his already messy hair. Peter smiles hugging Rhodey again.

"So this is the famous Stark son!" Thor same pulling the boy out of Rhodey's arms and lifting him up to from the armpits. 

"Whoa! Oh my God you're Thor!" Peter says in awe not even surprised when Thor lifted him up. 

"Thor put him down!" Tony signs and he hits Thors arm. Not that Thor even felt the punch felt like a tap.

"Your son is adorable and tiny. Really tiny." Thor puts him down and the boy had to crane his neck to even look at him. 

"Whoa.." Peter says in awe but Tony pulls him away from the Nors God.

"I'm a big fan! Can I have a selfie?!" Peter says jumping up and down but Tony pulls him further away.

"Dad, that is Thor and I want a picture!" Peter whines but Tony just drags him to the kitchen. 

_"Eat. First."_ Tony signs pointing to the chair. Peter pouts sitting down while crossing his arms. 

"Um.. pancakes?" Steve was in charge of breakfast and Peter turns his head hearing Captain America's voice. The back of his neck prickling at the man's presence.

"What're you doing here?" Peter snaps, standing up again.

"Why is he here?!" Peter says almost yelling then Tony stood in front of him. 

"Peter it's a long story.." Natasha says and Peter shakes his head. 

"Yes I've heard that it's a one year long story but that doesn't tell me why is a traitor and the guy who almost killed you, here!" Peter is red and shaking. He wanted to pounce on Steve and just punch him. He bet he can even beat him if he didn't hold back. He can lift a building off him so he can most definitely punch Captain America. 

He was charging towards Steve who already squaring his shoulders, turning off the stove and braising for a fight with a teenager. 

Then Tony steps in front of Peter again. Holding his shoulders, shaking his head.

"He's a traitor! He almost killed you!" Peter can't believe he's yelling at Tony right now in his state like this but he is so mad he can't even think straight. 

_"He helped me bring you back!"_ Tony signs wide and big. Peter understands but he pretends he didn't. 

"I don't understand!" Tony froze and then he sighs rubbing his temple. 

_"Without him.. bringing you back and everyone back from the snap.. it's not possible. We resolved our issues, Pete. It was all forgotten when I got my life back. When I got you back."_ Tony signs and Natasha steps in to interpret. 

Peter stares at Natasha and then back at Tony. 

_"You're my life kid. Enough with the anger. It doesn't suit you."_ Tony signs and once again Natasha translates. Peter sniffs. Heart clenching at how he can't hear Tony's reassuring voice. How he has to have someone or Friday to translate for him. That fact made Peter's anger simmer down a bit.

"I still hate him." Peter mumbles, wiping his eyes. Angry tears escaping his eyes and Tony steps closer to wipe it for him. 

"And I'll never ever forgive him for what he did." Tony sighs pulling the kid in his arms. 

"I'll go make the pancakes instead." Natasha says pushing Steve away from the stove. Gesturing him to go for a bit. Steve nods taking off his apron to go out of the living room and before Peter even see Bucky sitting next to Sam, he went after Steve. 

"Thanks." Tony signs, earning a smile from Nat. Nodding for them to sit by the counter. 

_"Eat."_ Tony signs at Peter placing 5 layer large pancakes in front of him. 

"Where's yours?" Peter asks and Natasha hands him his own plate raising an eyebrow at Tony.

"Go eat with your kid." Natasha says knowing Tony rarely eats. He's yet to gain his normal weight before the snap but Tony often 'forgets' to eat.

"Dad? Where's the-- thanks!" Peter was about to ask about the chocolate syrup but Tony already knew. Grabbing the large bottle of and handing it to Peter.

"Whipcream?" Tony rolls his eyes handing the whipcream shaker. 

_"You'll rot your teeth."_ Tony signs and this time Friday translates. 

_"Boss says you'll rot your teeth and I agree, Peter."_ Peter pouts but he still smeared a good amount of whipcream over his pancakes. 

"My teeth are fine." Peter started eating and Tony stares at him. Laying his chin down over his hand. The staring didn't end there. Sam and Natasha discreetly looks at the two as the rest of the Avengers are not anymore present. Clint went home to spend time with his wife and kids and Bruce who's still in the medbay resting his burnt arm. Wanda is not really that close with everyone except Clint and Natasha. She stays away most of the times because even the stones cannot bring Vision back. She's somewhere in the compound thinking about what to do now.

"Why aren't you eating?" Peter says with a mouth full of pancakes. Tony frowns at that and Peter already knows what that expression says even before Tony signs and Friday translates _"Don't talk when your mouth's full, Underoos."_ Tony even spelled out _Underoos_ making him chuckle a bit. 

He swallows and Tony reach out to wipe some whipcream over his lips.

"Eat now don't just stare at me."

 _"Just keep eating."_ Tony signs and when Friday translates he lifts an eyebrow mimicking his Dad's usual Tony Stark expression.

"Here!" Peter grins stabbing some slices of pancakes and pointing at Tony's lips. Tony sighs opening his mouth letting Peter feed him shobbing a large bite of pancakes. 

"It taste good right?" Peter asks eating some more, kicking his feet back and forth. Tony nods ruffling the curls he missed so much. 

That went on until Peter's plate is empty and this time Peter digs into Tony's plate. Both of them taking turns in taking a bite. Things were going well for the Day 1 of being snap back alive.

Peter know it'll be okay now. Thanos is gone.

Everyone's back.. 

Tony's still Tony even if he doesn't speak anymore. 

"Tony?" Pepper came to Peter's room knowing Tony will be probably there.

A week has gone by. Peter still doesn't like Steve but he was able to bare seeing him in their floor but he still didn't like being near him. Natasha seems to be the only Avenger who got to be close to him. Clint is still at home but he did video call everyone and he got to meet him. A promise of a video game was made from the two. 

Sam was next to get close to the spider kid but Bucky and Wanda seems to be M.I.A. in all of it. They stayed in their rooms or the training grounds. 

"Hey hun?" Tony lifts a finger over his lip. Gesturing for her to be quiet. Peter is quietly sleeping next to him. Then Pepper notice the book on his lap.

"You're reading him a story?" Pepper lifts and eyebrow and she smirks. Tony rolls his eyes in return and signs.

_" **He's** reading me a story."_

"Well good now he's asleep, can we talk?" Pepper says lowering her voice down.

 _"No. No Pep, can't leave him. Not yet. I can't."_ Tony signs fast and frantic. Pepper had to take his hand and squeeze. Calming him down. 

"Shh.. it's okay. We can talk here." Pepper says and almost immediately calming Tony down. 

Peter has been staying in the compound for a week and May had visited him twice. She's been busy with the hospital and helping people find their love ones. The snap displaced people. Some are lost. Some needs to find home back.

 _"What is it? SI business?"_ Tony signs and Pepper sat on a chair next to the bed. Tony had to face her sensing it's a serious topic.

"Tony.. " Pepper takes out something from her pocket and handing it to him. The white tiny thing made him almost forget to breathe.

"I'm pregnant." 

And Peter knows that it's almost as if everything else is going back smoothly but he's lying to himself. The Avengers are back together after they betrayed Tony. Even after almost killing him. May has been busy to get him back. Not that he doesn't know that they lost their apartment in Queens. Tony and Pepper had to rearranged something and give them a new one after the apartment is now being rented by a new family. 

Peter knows the biggest change is Tony not being able to speak.

But he was wrong.

This is.. probably it.


	3. Speak to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written this like a few weeks or months???? I'm not sure agooo haha. I forgot to post it. 😅😅
> 
> So here it is~

**Speak to me**

* * *

Another week pass and May Parker finally came to the compound but it was not to visit.

"Tony.. I know you want him close to you but this place is too far from his school. He'll start school again next week and had to get settled in the new apartment and all that." May says and Tony can't look at her. Instead he holds on Peter's hand with both hands. Shaking his head to May's words.

 _"Happy.. Happy will drive him a-and you can just live here, May!"_ Tony signs with one hand. Pepper was there with them and she translates.

"He said that Happy can drive him and you can stay here." Pepper sighs almost the same time as May and they shared a knowing look.

"May please, I don't wanna leave, Dad.." Peter says clutching on Tony's arm. Tony looks down at him kissing the top of his head. 

"I know hun, but school and I can't just let you drive all the way here and to school everyday. That'll be exhausting on your part and also.. what about Spiderman?" May asks knowing his secret identity. Since crime rate relatively went down during and after the snap that doesn't mean that Queens didn't miss their favorite superhero. 

_"No, not yet."_ Tony signs shaking his head again almost panicking at the thought of Peter back in his suit. Without any translating May already know this. Tony is adamant on having Peter within arms reach. Had to be where he can see him. Almost a month has passed after they came back to life and Tony is still the same. He panics when he can't see him. He had panic attacks before from nightmares he gets. Though it did significantly became better when Peter returned and it becomes worse when Peter is not within sight. Even his sessions with Dr. Philip Cho has to be with Peter. 

"I have a not so crazy idea and probably better for everyone." Natasha walks in the living area reading a book. She sits opposite them.

"What is it?" Pepper asks while all of them stares at her. Natasha smirks placing her book down on her lap.

"Let's all just move back to the Avengers Tower. It's still there. You were about to sell it before but that didn't push through right?"

Tony smiles wide a smile they seldom see. His dark eyes brightens and he nods at Natasha words. 

"Win win?" She smiles, shrugging and as if everyone had no choice for the matter.

"Okay, but Tony.." May had to say it. She wants normal.. and this is not it.

"Peter.. has to still stay with me." Tony's smile fades.

"Peter has to settle in the new apartment. I know we're doing this co-parenting and I really understand your situation. You're like a Dad to Peter well he calls you Dad now but I am still his guardian. Why don't we just go back to our set-up before? He'll stay with me from Mondays to Thursdays and he'll stay with you in the Tower from Fridays to Sunday." Tony couldn't even hear half of what she's saying. The only thing he can hear is the voice inside his head saying Peter's gone. 

He has to go. 

She'll take him away! 

"Tony?!" 

"Honey? Tony! Breathe!" 

"Dad? Dad!!" 

"Shit Friday call Bruce and Philip here!" 

Peter's gone! Peter's gone! You killed him! You killed your own kid! Tony bent down and the choke sob escape his dry throat. The sound broken and wet. Hands were gripping his hair. What?

"Tony let go! You're gonna hurt yourself! Tony!!" Pepper tries to take his hand off his hair but she can't. Peter can't even touch him. 

"Dad! Dad p-please calm down!" 

They're on the floor and he knocks off the table. The crash was loud but he can't hear it. There were broken glasses that were once filled with juice and some coffee. 

"Tony let it go! Tony!!" 

He had done it before he can even stop. He was grabbing on something. Something that he needs to feel than the pain that's eating him up. He can't breathe. What's wrong with his lungs?

"Peter get back!" May pulls Peter away from the chaos.

"Shit shit Tones!! What the fuck let those go! Steve get in here take those off his hands now!!!" Rhodey came running in with the rest of them and Tony is screaming and sobbing, pushing them off him and then then Steve grabs his wrists. 

"Tony get a hold of yourself!!! Peter is watching you!!" Steve screams at him. His hands finally opens. Somebody is forcing them open.

"What the hell, Stark!" Sam takes out the things in his hands one by one.

Broken pieces of glass that broke the skin and making him, Steve, Pepper and Rhodey and now Sam.. covered in his blood.

"Stop it! _Stop_ please!! Tones, _Please_ Tony!" Rhodey was behind him holding him back while Steve and Sam held his arms. Taking the rest of the glass carefully off him. 

Peter.. Peter.. Peter.. Peter!!!

He looks around eyes can't even focus on anything.

"Knock him out, Bruce. Knock him out now!" Natasha yells out. She was holding Tony's leg down.

He can't see him. Peter's gone! Tony screams again pushing pulling his arms back but Steve held him still.

"I said now!" Something stab his neck and it all the fight in him gone as he went lax against Rhodey. 

"Keep those arms up." Philip says grabbing thick gauzes and covering Tony's hand and wrists. 

"Get a gurney here now!" Some medical staff came down with a gurney. 

"Dad.. Dad.." Peter sobs in May's arms and May eyed the scene, panting. Blood.. Her stomach twists. Guilt creeping up her system. 

"I-I'm sorry.. I don't know what..?" She says almost out of breath. 

"Just.. just take Peter to his room first, May." Pepper wipes his face with a shaking bloody hand and she stands with shaking legs with the help of Natasha.

* * *

  
"Bruce I'm sorry. You're recovering yourself but we have to.." Pepper says shaking and Bruce squeeze her arm with his good hand. His whole right arm still in a sling and covered in bandages. The burns healing fast from Hulk's healing ability.

"Don't worry about it. Sit down first." Bruce aid her to sit down on the bench. Natasha is standing by the wall near the double doors from the emergency room in the medbay. Philip and the Helen were in charge of taking care of Tony's wounds. 

"What the fuck happened?" Sam wipes his hand that are now stained red. 

"He.. He freaked out when May suggested for Peter to go back with her in their apartment." Pepper says leaning back and sighing.

"He thought she'll take him away?" Steve says and Natasha and Pepper nods. 

"Of course.. we need Clint here. Someone who can relate to him and knock some sense into him." Sam says and he stares at his hand that were still quite red. 

"I'm calling him back." Natasha says walking out.

  
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry.. I.. I didn't know he'd react like that.." May says shaking and phasing around Peter's room. 

"May.. please, Dad needs me. You saw what happened!" May sits down next to Peter.

"Tony.. needs help hun, he's.. unstable and.."

"Then I will help him! He's my Dad, May.. please don't take him away from me. Le-Let's just wait until he can feel safe to be alone. Then I.. I'll go with you but slowly.. let's do it slow Aunt May."

"Sweetie.." May sighs. "We were both snapped and we are both clueless of the year that passed and we're not there. Tony doesn't even speak anymore. All of this is an adjustment. I just felt like.. with me unable to take you home.. It feels like you're leaving me instead." Peter shakes his head then giving May a bear hug.

"No way Aunt May! You'll always be my Aunt May. Always. I love you and I'll never do that. It's just.." Peter pulls away and May cups his cheek.

"Your Dad needs you." May says and Peter nods. 

"I understand. I'll talk to Pepper once everything calms down. I'll visit you here instead. Like what we're doing now. If Tony feels okay with it he can stay at our Apartment too when you visit. That way you can be familiarize with the new Apartment. I guess that's okay?" Peter nods big and hugs May again. His Aunt giving him forehead kisses. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, May." Peter sniffles but even with the tears he's smiling.

* * *

  
Tony wakes up feeling numb all over except the heavy weight on his chest. A warmth he's familiar with. Unconciously his hand moves on top of the blurred browns his eyes can't seem to focus on. The feel of stinging pain against soft curls made the numb subside.

"Dad?" The brown moves and is now heavy against him. Under his nose it was a scent of a familiar mint and apples. 

"I'm here. I won't leave, Dad. May agreed. She agreed, I talked to her. I'll live with you in the Tower and then she says I can visit the apartment but you will come with me too. Isn't that great, Dad?" Dad.. Right.. _right_.. the browns were own by his kid. 

"Dad?" Tony lifts both arms to finally hug his son back.

"You okay now?" Peter pulls away to look at Tony. Tony stares back, lifting his stinging hand. Pain.. he's awake. If he's dreaming he won't feel pain. This is reality. It's grounding him. His stinging hand cups his son's cheek.

"You'll be okay now, Dad because I'm here!" Peter smiles big and Tony stares at him for the longest time until Peter lifts his hand to his face. Stretching his lips into a smile.

"Now smile!" Peter giggles and the sound making Tony feel warm and fuzzy. He didn't need to force a smile. His lips stretch to Peter's hands on his cheeks as the sound of Peter's laughter echoes inside his room. Tony digs his fingers in Peter's armpits and Peter squirms laughing louder. Giggles bursting out and cheeks and nose flushing as his kid squirms on the bed and falling on his lap. 

"Stop it, Dad! You know I'm ticklish! Stop!" Peter laughs again dodging Tony's wounded hands. He's well aware of what happened and what his Dad did. Dr. Philip said to not address it yet. To just act normal for now. Let Tony calm down or else he'll panic again.

Tony then notice that it was dark out. Turning to the side he looks at the digital clock on the wall and reads 2:30AM.

 _"Sleep.."_ Tony signs with difficulty of not being able to move his fingers from the thick bandages wrapped around his hands. 

  
Tony taps his chest and Peter grins at him, laying on his side with his head over Tony's chest. The soft browns once again back on his chest. The weight even more effective on grounding him. Way better than the his throbbing hands. Which.. he probably needs more pain killers for.

"I love you, Dad." Tony's heart beats faster and he smiles at another warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. He place a hand over Peter's curls and he watch as his son's breathing slows down and evens out. Pulling the blanket over his kid's shoulder as he finally fell asleep. 

"Hey.." Then a familiar voice comes in.

"I was waiting for shortstack to fall asleep again." Clint says quietly. 

_"Back?"_ Tony signs with one hand. 

"Yeah.. family reunion's great and all but I guess I also miss this side of the family." Tony stares at him and Clint frowns at his dark browns. They grew darker again.. like when he woke up that day.. after almost taking his life.

"And you need more pain medication." As he says that a medical staff came in. It was not Helen nor Philip which was a kinda a relief for Tony. He doesn't want to know what else is broken in him. He fixes things.. but one thing he can't fix is himself. As a matter of fact, he continuously destroys something in him.

The Nurse admister his dose of pain medication and leave as Clint settles on a chair opposite Peter's side. 

_"I get it, Tony. I know.. a father to a father. Let's talk?"_ Clint was signing. He's not even speaking. Maybe to not wake Peter up or even.. to not scare Tony from hearing it.

 _"You got another one on the way right?"_ Tony's eyes widen and then he looks down at Peter's sleeping face. Nodding he busied his hand that's now numb again on brushing his favorite soft browns.

 _"You're doing well Tony. Peter will not leave you, you know that. May will never take him away. Something about co-parenting right?"_ Clint signs and Tony's hand froze on Peter's head and he lifts it up to sign back.

 _"She has the right to take him away. He's not really mine. I can't be with him like this anyway. I'm broken."_ Clint takes a shuddering breath in and out before signing back. 

_"But she will not and you're damn wrong! Peter is yours. Why does he call you Dad for? When that kid speaks he is all Dad this and Dad's that. He looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars in the sky! Peter loves you and he will never ever forgive you if you say that to him."_ Clint signs more aggressively this time and Tony looks with wide eyes at him. 

_"I know my own children will. I told them once.. that they'll be better off if they didn't have a Dad who's deaf and a spy who's never home anyway and my little ones all yelled at me. Cooper even kick my legs."_ Clint smiles at the memory and he continue singing. 

_"So I'm telling you what my little boy told me. Cooper said to me, rather yelled while crying. That he loves me and will never wish for another Dad. That I was perfect as I was because I teach him how to shoot arrows, play video games with him, read bed time stories to him and that no other Dad can love him as much as I will."_ Clint places his hands down and then he takes Tony's bandaged hand.

"You get it now, Stark?" Clint speaks this time and Tony nods slowly trying to digest Clint's words then a soft mumble vibrated over his chest.

"D.. Dad.. waffles.. ank..you.. love you.. Dad." Peter smacks his lips like he was chewing something and Clint had to hold back his laughter. 

"Sleeptalking?" Clint asks and he froze in awe as Tony wrap both arms around his kid. Lifting his face a bit so he can kiss Peter's forehead.

After that his dead eyes regain a bit of the light it lost. Thus Clint concludes that Tony understood what he meant.

 _"So you gonna heal those hands so you can make him those waffles, Tony?"_ Clint signs again just in case Tony freaks out about the mention of his hands but instead of freaking out Tony smiles back at Clint, nodding.

 _"I'll ask Pepper and Nat to help me make it!"_ And he signs back.

  
It took another day in the medbay for Tony to be discharge. His therapies are back in sessions and he's been doing so well. Even having sessions without Peter with him. That of course Peter has to be there when he comes out of the room to watch movies with him after.

They were finally making the breakfast waffles Peter was dreaming off for the two nights in the medbay with Tony. He talk with Tony about the giant chocolate chip and blueberry waffles that Tony made for him in his dream. They were laughing in the kitchen when Tony signs that he should make a giant waffle maker then. He looks so serious about it that made everyone laugh. 

_"I'm serious!"_ Tony signs then continue mixing 2nd batch of waffle batter. Peter was already eating with Pepper next to him by the island counter.

Natasha and Steve are helping him cook. Steve was assigned for the preparation for lunch and Natasha helps Tony with the waffle ingredients.

Clint, Rhodey and Sam are being loud in the living room playing videogames. Bruce is still healing so he has to sleep a lot which is why he is sprawled on the couch snoring even when everyone's being so loud.

"So.. I was kinda.. want to tell everyone something. Especially Peter." Pepper says picking up a paper bag under her chair. Tony knows about this and she talked about it to him. Even when most of the Avengers especially Rhodey, Nat and Clint knows about it already.

"What is this, Pepper?" Tony grabs some tissue to wipe Peter chocolate stained cheeks.

"Open it." Pepper, Tony and Nat smiles at him while Sam and Clint heard the cue to go to the kitchen.

Peter lifts up a white cloth then he unravels it. It was a tiny onesie with the words little brother or sister printed on it.

"W-What?" Peter trembles and he looks at Pepper and then at Tony and then back at Pepper.

"Y-You're pregnant?!" Peter's jaw drops and Sam curses under his breath.

"You're pregnant?!" Steve and Sam exclaims in unison.

"Yeah, you're going to be a big brother!" Pepper wipes her eyes and Peter couldn't believe it. He jumps out of his seat and hugs Pepper.

"Me a big brother? Oh My God! Are you really?" Peter then pulls Tony in the hug. Clint was already recording the whole thing with Natasha nudging him.

"Send that to me later." She says to him and Clint just chuckles in return.

"This is crazy!" 

"Crazy good or bad?" Pepper asks and Peter smiles so wide his eyes were almost closing.

"Good!! Oh my God this is so amazing! Is it a girl? A boy? How long are you out?! Oh my God what will you name him? I mean her? I mean him!" Peter is vibrating with excitement and everyone laughs at his rambles.

"Slowdown, hun. We don't know the gender yet and I'm 9 weeks out. For the name.. actually we haven't even taught about a name and--"

"Morgan.. after your eccentric uncle." Everyone stops and went dead silent. 

"Dad?" 

"H-Honey? Y-You.."

"Tones?" 

"What?" Tony signs but he didn't notice it.. he was speaking while he was signing. A soft hoarse and unused voice was heard and Tony didn't get to hear himself until it dawn to him.

"You're.. speaking." Pepper says slapping a hand over her lips as she sobs. 


End file.
